Torvosaurus
|-|Torvosaurus= 262x262px |caption = The Torvosaurus. |diet = Carnivore |class = Terrestrial |cost = 350 |healthl = 200 1200 |healtht = Starting: Elder: |damagel = 32 192 |damaget = Starting: Elder: |oxygen = 10 |defense = 10 |moistness = None |desc = |height = 10 |length = 34 |weight = ??? |available = Yes |tradeable = No |baby_health = 200 |juvenile_health = 458 |adult_health = 855 |elder_health = 1200 |baby_damage = 30 |juvenile_damage = 73 |adult_damage = 137 |elder_damage = 180 |baby_speed = 25 / 31 |juvenile_speed = 21 / 26 |adult_speed = 17 / 21 |growth = 0.65 |made_by = server_2build |description = Because of its potential large size, Torvosaurus has been speculated by some to be a scavenger that used its large size to intimidate and scare off smaller theropods such as Marshosaurus, Ceratosaurus and even Allosaurus from their kills. However, this large size would have given Torvosaurus and advantage in dealing with larger prey types that would have been to slow to run even from a theropod the size of Torvosaurus. }} Torvosaurus, commonly referred to as Torvo, is a medium sized theropod in-game. It is a deep red throughout, with black feet and hands, a black, striped back, white underbelly, along with glowing red eyes. Info The Torvosaurus '(Tore-vo-soar-uhs) (savage lizard) is a well balanced megalosaurid that grows relatively quickly, with a GRM of 0.65. The '''Torvosaurus '''lived 153-148 MYA in the United States and Portugal during the Late Jurassic Period in the Morrison and Lourinhã Formations. ''"Because of its potential large size, Torvosaurus has been speculated by some to be a scavenger that used its large size to intimidate and scare off smaller theropods such as Marshosaurus, Ceratosaurus and even Allosaurus from their kills. However, this large size would have given Torvosaurus and advantage in dealing with larger prey types that would have been to slow to run even from a theropod the size of Torvosaurus." Gameplay and Strategy This dinosaur is moderately strong and is a good match for dinosaurs like '''Albertosaurus, although Albertosaurus are faster. Torvosaurus has an odd run animation, but a fast movement speed. Model made by servez_2build Roar The torvo roar is a savage, cracking, growl. Trivia *The design is most likely based off of the Torvosaurus from Dinosaur Revolution's "The Watering Hole." The Torvosaurus had a mainly red body with a darker head, stripes on the back, and a white underbelly. It was the antagonist of the episode, with Broken Jaw (Allosaurus) as the main dinosaur character. |-|Golden Torvosaurus= 262x262px |diet = Carnivore |class = Terrestrial |cost = 5,000 |healthl = 200 1200 |healtht = Starting: Elder: |damagel = 32 192 |damaget = Starting: Elder: |oxygen = 10 |defense = 10 |moistness = None |desc = |height = 10 |length = 34 |weight = ??? |available = Yes(Egg-crate only) |tradeable = Yes |baby_health = 200 |juvenile_health = 458 |adult_health = 855 |elder_health = ? |baby_damage = 30 |juvenile_damage = 73 |adult_damage = 137 |elder_damage = ? |baby_speed = 25 / 31 |juvenile_speed = 21 / 26 |adult_speed = 17 / 21 |growth = 0.65 }} Information It is completely golden with a slight shine to it's skin, just like all the other skins in the Golden Egg Collection. It has the same model and animation as the normal Torvosaurus. Trivia *This skin belongs to the skins of the Golden Egg Collection. *It has a 10% chance of hatching. Slightly less uncommon than 13.333% chance golden eggs. |-|Galactic Torvosaurus= Design (Young) The younger version of the Torvosaurus (Baby and Juvenile) is different from the adult model. (See second paragraph) It has a very slim body, and its body is dark blue from the head, fading to a light night blue to the base of the legs followed by a yellow underbelly. It's leg is completely black with stars and constellations on it like all other Galactic skins. Its body's long horns, back spines, and feathers glows with the colors of red, orange, yellow, and hints of purple magenta. The tip of it's tail is white with black spines like it's tail color. It's claws have small glowing yellow padding and the claws itself are glowing yellow. It has red, orange, and yellow of what seem like bands on its forearms. On the side of it's forearms it has purple glowing feathers. It has completely black teeth along with a purple glowing mouth and tongue. It has yellow eyes with a tip of a spine on its snout. It's horns are very long fading from red to white. Design (Adult) In its Adult stage it has changed quite considerably. It's body bulked up in mass, and with the colors of its lower part of it's legs have become a much lighter blue. It's black tail has now turned with rainbow glowing spots, with the tip of what seems to resemble a stinger dropper with a gold center and white surrounding it. The stars and constellations have now migrated to the base of its body, with a dark blue base of color. It's forearms are black with light yellow to red feathers on its sides. It's hind legs are light and dark blue, with golden padding on its feet, both arms and legs have yellow glowing talons. The spines it's back have disappeared and in place is a single large glowing golden spine on the base of it's back, with a lower single light blue spine that sticks out at the starting base of it's tail, slightly resembling a shark fin. It's horns have stayed the same, other than the fact that they have shorten. It's face has bulked up, with a now stronger jaw with a completely pitch black lower jaw. It's yellow spine on its snout has moved slightly on its forehead now. It's teeth had considerably grown, white in color and large, the front sticking out of its mouth. It has a semi-transparent purple tongue with stars on it. The upper belly glows with the colors of blue, purple, and magenta. It's underbelly still yellow in color. Trivia *This skin belongs to the skins of the Galactic Egg Collection. *It has a 4.5% chance of hatching. It is one of the uncommon to come out of the Galactic Egg along side with Galactic Hatzegopteryx followed by the rarest, Galactic Barosaurus. *This is one of the only dinosaurs to completely change body/models from stage to stage. Category:Dinosaurs Category:Terrestrial Dinosaurs Category:Carnivores Category:Dinosaurs with Skins Category:Top-Notch Pages Category:Theropods Category:Galactic Dinosaurs Category:Golden Dinosaurs Category:Creatures Category:Megalosaurids Category:Saurischians